Sebastian x reader: Book of Circus, Seduce me
by emmakayruby
Summary: Put yourself into an x reader with one of your favorite anime characters. Sebastian Michaelis from Black Butler. Black Butler: Book of Circus is what inspired this x reader. When you feel lost and broken...Sebastian offers to help heal your wounds, even if for only one night.
1. Prey

I do not own any right to Black Butler: Book of Circus. This is simply for entertainment purposes and the enjoyment of fan fiction readers. Thank you.

~ Your P.O.V. ~

It was cold out and I was alone or at least I thought I was. Joker just abandoned me...he just walked away, leaving me feeling empty and wanting to die inside. The only thing that brought me warmth in this moment was his scarf that he had so delicately draped around my neck. I couldn't bear the emotions welling up inside of me...I felt my knees give way...tears began streaming down my face…

Until that voice broke the never ending silence. "(your name)...why are you crying? What seems to be the matter?"

I could feel his footsteps getting closer...I knew it was him...that distinct voice...the way his presence made you shudder in a way that you never wanted it to end. I wanted him to end my misery but, at the same time...I wanted to be left alone. "Nothing...you can't help me now...no one can, so piss off!" I trailed off and stood up. I could hear the dirt crunch beneath his feet and as the crunch of the dirt became louder I knew he was behind me...he was so close...my heart felt as though it were to beat out of my chest and my breath began to quicken. "(your name)...it's no use wasting your time on men like him...He can't return your feelings so he opts to be kind instead. They know that it only hurts you more, the more they do it… Cruel isn't it? What is it that you feel the most? Sadness, pain, a broken heart? How long do you plan on carrying on this relationship that only makes you maudlin?" His words came slow and I couldn't take it.

"What would you know about it?!" I yelled back at him. "Nothing, yet." he replied with a devilish smirk. I was furious, what good was he doing sticking his nose in my business? I turned around, threw a punch and missed. I swore I was to fall on my face but, he caught me, pulled me up by my wrist from behind and placing his other hand firmly on my waist he pulled me close. I didn't want to move, I...I couldn't move...I was stuck in his grasp. "What if I knew a way to release you from this pain if only for a little while?" His words were almost seductive and I hated it...hated it in that very moment…"Enough! Let me go!" I screamed. He pulled my arms back, forcing me in front of him. "I'm being completely serious." I continued to struggle even though I knew I would never be released from his grasp.

His next words hit me like a ton of bricks. "What will that constant sadness do you? You can't move forwards or backwards with a weight on your shoulders. Scream, shout, yell...but, he will never turn to look at you…you poor dear…" He moved in closer to me...I could feel his warm breath on my ear and he whispered. "Isn't it painful? Don't you want to forget him?...that kind and cruel man?" I could feel him move his whole body closer...his ran his hand across my waist...my abdomen...he was tempting me...he ran his right hand up my arm, caressing my hand and interlocking his fingers in mine. "Why not forget everything, even if just for tonight?"

He caressed my face, gently running his fingers across my chin and jawline. "Enjoy the pleasure...even to your deepest depths...you seduce your prey into darkness with sweet words." He ran a finger across my bottom lip...and ran his fingers through my hair. "(your name)...forget him, forget everything...be mine for just one night…" Tears streamed down my face...I want him to take me, take me away from this world and my pain. "I want to know...that secret place inside of you…" Those words were all he needed to break me down.


	2. Seduce me

"I want to know...that secret place inside of you…" Those words were all he needed to break me down.

We walked away towards my tent and found ourselves comfortably inside. After a short amount of time...I was lying on my back on my bed. Sebastian sat at the edge, running his fingers over my feet and calves. "Tell me...tell me everything." Sebastian said. I let myself lay numb and emotionless. Tears slowly streamed down my cheeks as I explained to him everything.

"He never says the words I want from him..." I said and Sebastian placed his hand on my knee. "Let me help you forget." He crawled up the bed so he was hovering over me and I met his gaze...his demonic gaze. My breathing quickened and his face was only inches from mine. A few more tears fell from my eyes and I gave in. ""Take me Sebastian..."

Suddenly his lips were upon mine. He kissed me passionately and hard. He began to place kisses along my jawline...down my neck, trailing his tongue along the crevice of my neck and collarbone...and in that quick moment I felt every worry melt off of me. Every ounce of anger. Gone. I could feel my body squirm in pleasure and it excited me in ways I had never felt before.

He stopped and lifted my shirt above my head, tossing it aside. I immediately felt a rush of goose bumps appear all over my body…it was cold in my tent and I was clearly nipping through my bra. I blushed, slightly embarrassed and he didn't seem to mind. He held my face in his hands and kissed me…he trailed his hands between my breasts, around my navel, and up towards my breasts. He massaged them gently with his hands...slowly circling his middle finger around my hard nipples.

"Mm mm…" I let out a soft, wanting, moan. He reached behind me and unhooked my bra, exposing my (size breasts). From the bedside table he reached into a glass and pulled out an ice cube placing it into his mouth. He placed cold wet kisses down my neck, between my breasts and circled the ice cube around each nipple.

The sensation was…unbelievable. He placed the ice cube into my navel, letting it melt from the new found heat of my body. He removed his vest and shirt all the while gazing into my eyes. I could see the passion burning in those eyes of his and it made me want him even more. He worked next to remove my tights...sliding them over my hips and all I was left wearing was my panties which were soaked from pure excitement...

He kissed my feet, my calves, my knees, and spread my legs, (somewhat forcefully) placing kisses on my inner thighs. I could feel the warmth of this hand as he grazed all of her…he teased me before rubbing my clit. His middle finger, hot, and perfectly circling my clit…awakening that deep Furness even more. I threw my head back...he was driving my body insane, I craved him!

I moaned "Please Sebastian! Mmmm I crave you..."


	3. Seduced at last

NC17! Please make sure that you are at least 17 years of age! Besides that enjoy ;)

I moaned "Please Sebastian! Mm I crave you..."

"Gladly…" I could hear the devilish smirk behind his voice and it made me forget where I was. I opened my eyes to meet his gaze. He kissed me and I felt his fingers play at the top of my panties. I lifted my hands and ran them through his dark, raven black hair, as he slid his hand into my panties, running his fingers over my clit in a circular motion and then down to the entrance of my sex and with his middle finger he entered me. He found my pleasure spot...rubbing his finger back and forth. I could feel myself become more and more aroused. I threw my head back as the pleasure built…

I gripped the sheets at my side and he ran his tongue around my nipple, biting slightly, and sucking gently. My breath quickened and I felt my body freeze as I climaxed and let out a moan, biting my lip in pleasure. He pulled his finger out of me and I squirmed. "You're so responsive…" I could hear the grin behind his voice. "You squirm too much...I need some way to keep you still." He was deep in thought...he wasn't kidding. He reached over and grabbed his black satin tie. "Give me your hands (your name). Now." He was so demanding and it was so sexy. I put my hands out in front of him and he bound them with his tie. "Now, stay still…" He grinned devilishly and placed my hands above my head. "Keep them there (your name)."

He started again, placing kisses down my jaw and into the crevice of my neck and collarbone. He made his way between my breasts, sucking the tender skin next to my nipple, teasing me. He kissed me down my stomach and to the edge of my panties. I let out a small moan that awkwardly sounded more of a whimper. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. "Fuck it." He took my hips in his hands, grabbing my panties and quickly sliding them over my legs, he thrusts my legs apart and kisses from my knee down to the base of my thigh, and then I feel his hot breath against her.

His tongue grazes over my clit and I throw my head back, moaning in pleasure. He begins to suck and bite gently, moving his tongue down to the entrance of my sex he circles my entrance. I feel his fingers enter me and find my pleasure spot and moving his fingers back and forth in a slow motion. My hips follow as if in a trance and I feel his tongue move back up to my clit. He sucks gently and the feeling is of nothing I have ever felt and my body is already beginning to go rigid as my pleasure builds. "Sebastian! Mm mm…" I moan his name and he picks up his pace, going quicker and quicker.

I don't know if I can take it much longer and I can't. I feel my body go rigid, as I feel pleasure explode within me. I moan as I climax and it takes me a minute to calm down. I feel as though I am panting from my last orgasm and I look up at Sebastian Grinning at me.

"You taste so sweet, (your name)...I am going to fuck you now." I flush a deep crimson red and lean my head back. I hear the clinking of a belt and know that he is taking off his pants. I meet his gaze and he slides his pants down over his knees, exposing his raging erection. He kneels over me, meeting my gaze and kisses me gently. I feel him position his member at the entrance of my sex and thrust into me. I take in a sharp breath...he is so big! I moan and hear him growl in pleasure. "You're so tight...it's unbearable! I love it!"

He slowly begins to ease himself in and out of me slowly quickening his pace. He feels so good inside of me! I begin to moan and he reaches down with one hand and rubs my clit in a circular motion. My hips meet the pace of his and the direction of his fingers. My pleasure is building and so is his, god! He feels as though he has gotten bigger inside of me. He grunts and I begin to moan. "Sebastian! I'm so close, please...harder!" He picks up his pace and I can feel his body begin to go rigid against mine. He thrusts into me hard and freezes as he climaxes. "(your name)!" I feel myself climax as he does.

He collapses on top of me, breathing heavily. He lays there for a moment and then pulls out of me which feels strange. Looking up at me he kisses me passionately and rolls over next to me and props himself up on his elbow. He reaches up untying my hands, kissing me once again while doing so. He pulls me close to him and I can hear him whisper "So, how was that for one hell of a night? Quite the release, huh?" I can hear the devilish smile behind his voice as he falls asleep. "Thank you… Sebastian" I whisper as I fall asleep in his embrace.


End file.
